power of love
by hi- i'm ethan
Summary: the shire does have its dark side and so when it comes crashing into the baggin's homestead; the company soon realise that there is more to their burglar than they thought. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_Power of love._

 **Prologue**

bilbo was about to throw out thorin and his company out until they had an unexpected visitor…

 **Chapter 1**

bilbo's temper was about to rear its ugly head as the dwarves continued to insult and degrade him when they heard the frantic banging on his door. "BILBO!" a frantic voice shouted and bilbo rushed to the door, when he opened it; three soaking figures stumbled in.

"luna? my god; what happened?" he asked as he helped a slumped figure into the front room.

"he completely lost it bilbo; he's gone absolutely barmy. luca just managed to get us out but he… he… oh god!" and luna rushed to the slumped figure. "luca? luca? are you awake? oh god please be awake." she begged to the air another hobbit grabbed luna and held her his chest and she sobbed.

"please help him bilbo… he's the only one who can stand up to that madman." begged the other hobbit and the dwarves grew concerned. what had happened? before they could do anything luca groaned and tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"luna, leon what are you doing? I'm alive." he looked around and saw the dwarves. "you two manners! bilbo has guests and I don't think this is a way to greet dwarves." he looked at the other two who immediately stood up.

"luna hollybush at your service." she curtsied and the company looked at the small hobbit. her hair was waist length and an autumn brown shade. she came up to bilbo's shoulder and was rather skinny, but not as skinny as the other hobbits. her eyes were a soulful hazel that screamed too much pain for someone so young to have faced and her clothes were in slightly better condition than the others but were still frayed and worn. they bowed at her and she rushed back to luca and helped him up in to a chair.

"leon hollybush at your service." he bowed and he first thing they noticed was how he stood slightly in front luna and luca and the shiner on his face and what looked like a scar that ran down the left side of his face. his clothes were torn and covered in patches where they were mended.

his hair was pin straight and braided to stay out of his face his eyes were a cold steel grey colour hardened and wary but there was hope in them. although he was skinny there was muscle and he looked like he could hold himself.

luca sluggishly stood up despite luna and león trying to stop him. "luca hollybush at your service." he bowed and added "especially you, thorin, king under the mountain." and the dwarves gasped, unless you knew what he looked like, or were a dwarf, no other race really knew about thorin and his title.

the hobbit was slightly taller than bilbo and was solid muscle despite his skinny form, which was far more than the other two. his hair was a deep earthy brown that stopped at the small of his back and was braided with feathers and flowers and what looked like to be wooden beads.

his clothes were more patch than actual clothes and they saw the numerous scars and bruises that decorated his body, also there was what appeared to be a very large and ornate tattoo on his chest over his heart. the one thing that made them look different to bilbo was the fact that they all has small, hairless feet.

"well, sit down where did he get you this time?" bilbo sighed as he held a first aid kit in his hand and a bottle of something in the other. luca laughed and removed his shirt and grabbed the bottle.

"my back," he took a deep gulp of the bottle and sighed happily, "the famous baggins' moonshine? bilbo you spoil me!" he looked shocked and bilbo just rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair and muttered something about daft fools.

"leon; make sure luna doesn't see this," luca gestured to his back, which the dwarves aw and bristled in anger at, "I don't think we need her panicking any more than she has." and leon nodded and took luna to where the dwarves were sitting and began to talk to them.

"we never introduced ourselves to you did we?" asked ori and luna shook her head and giggled as the dwarves practically hit themselves at their bad manners. "I am ori." and he bowed and luna and leon curtsied bowed back. "these are my brothers, nori and dori. this is oin and gloin, they're brothers. and then you have bombur, bofur and bifur; also brothers." luna saw the axe in bifur's and asked

"doesn't that hurt at all?" she asked the dwarf and he answered in something that she couldn't understand, "I'm sorry I don't understand, is that your native tongue?" she asked and bifur smiled.

"he can't speak westron, only kudzhul our native tongue but I can translate for you." smiled bofur and luna smiled up at him.

"thank you, it must be hard for you, no one listening because they can't understand but I'll try to." and bifur did something he rarely did, he hugged luna and spun her around. luna shrieked and started laughing as she was put down she looked around the room eyes glistening with happiness and ori continued to introduce the others.

"then you have the brother balin and dwalin." they bowed and balin smiled at them both.

"evening lad and lass; have you eaten yet?" and they grew very shy and shook their heads.

"bombur; get them some food and drink." said thorin and bombur quickly left.

"luna your sweets are in the cupboard by the sink, leon your pie is behind the stove and could you get luca's drink and food from the pantry, furthest and highest shelf." bilbo directed the two, never looking away from luca's back, and they grinned and rushed off to get their treats.

"thanks bilbo, question why is that moonshine so famous?" asked luca and bilbo's face split into a giant grin.

"this moonshine was a recipe perfected by the first baggins and my mother was the only woman able to hold herself after a barrel or two of this so when she went on one of her adventures she took some of it with her and it so happened she decided to stop at riverdale." he paused and looked at the entranced faces, "she was drinking this and lord elrond was curious so she gave a full goblet for everybody; and to this day, the baggins' moonshine was famous for getting elves absolutely plastered with just one cup." the dwarves just stared until they heard a deep rumbling sound like thunder. they saw thorin chuckling and then full out laughing and then everyone else joined in until their ribs groaned in pain and their lungs creamed for air.

"and that's not the best part, the elves began to dance on the table and we learnt that elrond had a randy side; when he woke up he had two male- _male!_ elves either side of him and all bare as the day they were born! the hangovers were dreadful! no one could speak for two whole days, and although the elves are known for being quiet, even that sounded like a heard of horses to them. they practically begged her not to give them the drink again." they all laughed a good sight more until luca scoffed.

"bunch of lightweights anyway, even their wine is more like juice." and he hissed in pain "are you stitching or still doing his work?" he asked with a smile and león rolled his eyes.

"he almost guts you like a fish again and all you do is laugh, are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as a baby?" luca was about to answer when a loud banging filled the room and luna screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"it's father!" and she grew paler than fresh snow. "please don't let him get us!" she begged as he got on her knees and looked imploringly at the company, "I didn't mean to be so slow, I really didn't! I couldn't do the chores and father doesn't like it when leon or luca helps and I was preparing the dinner when he came in and he was so angry, leon managed to stop him hitting me but he hurt leon instead and I screamed I begged him…" she was sobbing so hard as she bought her hands to her head and began hyperventilating.

"let me in bilbo!" hollered a gruff, drunken voice and luca jumped up and leon was right behind him. they stood right by the door and spoke.

"listen to me old man, you come anywhere near me or mine and I'll make you regret even looking at our mother." and he opened the door. outside was a well dressed hobbit dressed in a warm green and light brown, the only thing that ruined his homely hobbit look was his blood shot eyes, ale stains on his vest, his odious smell and swaying. he looked enraged and lunged at luca who just stood there as his father swung at him.

"no!" yelled luna and she jumped in front of luca and fell to the floor as the punch landed on her. everyone stood there shocked at what happened and the father just smirked and proceeded to beat luna. he didn't get very far as luca let out a shout of rage and he hit his father with a strong upper cut.

"don't even think about us or I'll kill you." luca hissed coldly and he threw the old hobbit down to the gate, slammed the door shut and rushed to his sister. "luna! luna, look at me. where are you hurt? is anything broken?" he looked around the room with wide panicky eyes that were filled with fright. "please; do you have anything to help her? anything at all?" he almost begged the dwarves and they jumped into action pulling out balms and salves for the tiny hobbit.

"luca… it hurts." luna whimpered as she held her stomach. leon grew pale and held her hand and stroked her hair as luca held her in his arms as if she was made of the finest china. ori and bifur walked up to the three hobbits and gave them the medicine. "um… bilbo? do you mind if I use one of your rooms? I don't really think your guests want to see me undressing." she smiled slightly and the dwarves grew very flustered and blushed. bilbo nodded and luca turned to his brother.

"help her with the bruises; she won't know what to do." leon nodded and took his sister to one of the spare bed rooms. luca smiled and turned very serious as he looked at thorin."I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I need your help." and bilbo gasped, in the entire history bilbo knew luca he had never asked for help. thorin looked at the hobbit and nodded for him to continue. luca took a huge breath and began, "I'm going to explain our family and then ask this favour."

he bit his lip and explained, "my mother had just reached her majority when my 'father' raped her, got her pregnant with me and forced her family to marry her to him." he paused and the dwarves were filled with rage, forced marriages weren't really looked on highly and rape- well let's just say you'll never find the body.

"he did this for the money, mother's family was rich and he wanted it; he wouldn't be able to woo her so he did what his sick and twisted mind thought he should do; he raped her and impregnated he with me, so her parents were forced to marry her to him in the entire history of hobbiton was a wedding not celebrated. sure they had the all of the stops but no one was happy; my grandmothers wept for my mother and practically begged for her forgiveness." he grabbed the bottle and took a deep swig.

"the months leading to my birth was not good; he worked her to the bone and starved my mother. as soon as I was born he beat her until she went unconscious for a week before raping her again. for me I was my father's punching bag when she was pregnant… he also used me for, how should I put it?, sexual release."

the dwarves grew pale and then very red, and the respect for the hobbit in front of them grew, "I didn't really care as my mother wasn't being hurt. when león was born, I promised myself that he should remain as innocent and pure as I should've been- but I failed. I was out gathering food to eat when he was asleep and I heard this screaming. I rushed back and saw león clutching his face and father standing over him with his member out and a knife in the other, after that león has never showed his emotions and always fought against his father when he was near mother." he looked regretful and rubbed his face in a way that only thorin did when he felt older when he was.

"he raped mother a further 20 times before she found she was pregnant with luna. we both made an oath to make sure luna would be everything we weren't. and we three did our best; she was an adorable babe and the rest of the village and bilbo especially made sure she was safe… and then mother got ill. the frequent starvations, beatings and rapes had taken its toll on her and she just couldn't carry on.

the only solace I can hold to is that she passed peacefully in her sleep. the funeral wasn't a big one; we went deep into the wood- there's a clearing there she took us when father was gone and we could pretended that it was all a bad dream, and one day we'd wake up with a loving father and a healthy mother. luna thankfully is never touched, león and I make sure that he never hurts her and tonight we failed." he looked like he was going to cry with the defeat in his eyes but he steeled his gaze and looked straight into thorin's.

"I know you couldn't but could you please try and get my family to riverdale?" he asked and thorin looked at luca and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know the relationship between dwarves and the elves are tense enough; but I have- need to get león and luna out of here, at least I know they'll be safe in riverdale." he sat slumped in the chair with his face in his hands.

thorin was shocked by the utter defeat the hobbit exuded, "but what about you luca? shouldn't you go with them?" bilbo asked softly and luca threw back his head with a bitter laugh. "as if they'll take me in- pah! I'd dirty the place by just looking at it! no I think I'll just leave on my own; if I die- even better, at least león and luna will be safe; they deserve that much." he muttered and the company grew worried. they didn't say anything as luna rushed in laughing, dressed in a pair of small trousers and an oversized shirt that drowned her petite form.

"well, it looks like the lassie's all done then?" asked balin as fili and kili sandwiched her between them. she smiled brightly and had a curious look on her face as she looked keenly at the brother's braids. she then grinned and looked at luca.

"luca look!" she pointed at one of fili's beads on his moustache, "it says heir of durin! he's one of the princes you told me about in your stories!" she looked so bright-eyed and child like that the dwarves couldn't bring themselves to tell her that no other race should be able to learn, let alone read, kudzhul.

instead fili and kili raised their eyebrows ad looked at the now blushing hobbit. "oh? luca, you've been telling stories about us?" began fili and the tomato hobbit turned crimson. the others started snickering and didn't help the suffering luca.

"we are very flattered luca." said kili a he turned to luna, "what stories has he told you?" he asked and luna grinned. luca knew that he was never going to hear the end of this as he looked at a unsympathetic león.

"well there was one when you and you're uncle get imprisoned by the witch king and you saved the entire of middle earth by pushing him and lord sauron into the volcano in mordor." she said with great enthusiasm, "and there was one where your mother sent smaug running because he set fire to her washing." and everyone shuddered, luna looked confused and thorin said:

"we dwarves are known for our short and fearsome tempers, but my sisters is historical; you would never want to be the target for her anger, there is no pace safe for you when she's angry at you." he rubbed his neck slightly when dis threw a meat cleaver at him when she was pregnant with kili. luna giggled and hid her smile with her hand which was covered by the shirt sleeve she was wearing.

"there was also one that involved all of you too… forget it!" she shouted as she realized what she had said. león grew tight faced but he looked at the company with hope shining in his eyes and luca just stared at the ceiling.

"go on luna they won't get mad. I promise." león said as he glared at them. luna sighed and she lowered her hand again.

"you all came to shire and saved us." she whispered but instead of falling silent she continued, "dwalin used his war hammer and destroyed our home, and king thorin sentenced father to become a toy for the wrags and let us come with you to reclaim erabor defeat smaug and finally have a home family with them under the lonely mountain, where they had honor and respect and know the meaning of family." she said passionately and looked very determined.

the rest of the night was spent in a good mood and luna fell asleep on kili's shoulder as she bear hugged fili's arm who hadn't the heart to move it. "been here for one night and she's wrapped them around her fingers." balin said amused and the royal brothers just rolled their eyes but didn't disagree.

"I'll sign the contract, but I want luca to come." bilbo said as he signed his name by thorin's. luca was about to speak but he raised his hand.

"you have given your whole life and sacrificed so much to get so little, so you will be coming to erabor and your brother and sister to riverdale and once the quest is over they can come and stay and have a home and family with the dwarves." thorin said and luca looked at him disbelieving. "yes we will help you and your family."

tears ran down luca's face but he wiped them away quickly and nodded his head. "thank you." and bilbo almost passed out again, luca hugged thorin and muttered thank you about a hundred times. thorin was shocked but didn't move he felt a wet patch on his neck and realized luca was crying.

the small body shook as it was wrecked with sobs. luca pulled back and practically collapsed on the floor as he muffled his mouth as he tried to fight the loud sobs as relief filled him and he knew he and his family would be free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

the next morning the dwarves were greeted to the sound of luna's soft song as she and the three hobbits made breakfast. it reminded them of when they were younger and their mothers would sing to them if they were ill or frightened; it was beautiful and many a breath was caught as they listened to her song. (black bird by the Beatles; i don't own.)

blackbird singing in the dead of night

take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life.

you were only waiting for this moment to arise

blackbird singing in the dead of night

take these sunken eyes and learn to see

all your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free

blackbird fly, blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night

blackbird fly, blackbird fly into the light of the dark black night

black bird singing in the dead of night

take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life.

you were only waiting for this moment to arise

you were only waiting for this moment to arise

you were only waiting for this moment to arise

she finished with a sad smile and luca kissed her forehead, as he gave her a one armed hug, "we're safe now luna, we can find our home. remember to say good bye to mother first- I've got all of our things." he said as he threw the oven gloves over his shoulder. he turned and smirked before looking at his sister with a mischievous grin, "I think you've attracted some fans." and luna glared at a laughing luca as the dwarves grew very embarrassed at their gawking.

luna turned to the dwarves and smiled sweetly at them, "breakfast is served," they moved to the table but stopped at the girl's raised eyebrow, "have you washed?" the dwarves looked at her and she looked right back, "you may have breakfast- after you have washed." luna said in a calm manner. the three hobbits tried not to laugh at the scene.

"miss luna; we're-" thorin began but fell silent at the stern look. 'she will be a fine mother one day.' many of the elder dwarves thought as their king wilted under the girl's glare.

"I understand that we're on a tight schedule and we'll probably be leaving as soon as we have finished eating but-" she held up a small hand to stop thorin speaking, "I will not have you stinking out the place. now the bathroom is clean and has more than enough hot water for all of you. and do not worry about your clothes." she turned ever so slightly pink. "I've mended and cleaned all of them." she looked at them and giggled slightly, "I must say; for such manly dwarves- I was surprised to see some rather, womanly articles of clothing." the dwarves blushed again and she smiled again.

"I must commend the women; the needle work on them is beautiful." she smiled softly before looking at them again, "now strip." bilbo chocked on his tea and león and luca just rolled their eyes. "your clean clothes are ready leave the ones your wearing by there." she pointed to a basket.

the dwarves made no movement and luna just sighed, took one step forward and pulled at a cord on dwalin's top and almost like magic; all of his over clothes fell of him like water. "now then; strip." the dwarves jumped into action, tearing off their clothes and running to the bathroom. luna just shook her head and called down the corridor to the open door. "not bad Mr. dwalin! very impressive!" and the door slammed shut and she laughed brightly as she picked up the clothes.

the dwarves were in the bathroom when kili scoffed and laughed slightly. "I'd never thought I'd see the day- uncle and Mr. dwalin bested; by a woman! and she isn't our mother!" the dwarves all fell silent and then ori spoke up.

"just be thankful dis wasn't here." and they all paled and thanked malhal that she wasn't, luna and dis together- there'd be nothing left.

they washed and dressed in their clean clothes marveling at how well they were mended and that they almost looked brand new. as they walked back into the kitchen they saw the breakfast laid out waiting for them and luna sewing up a tear in bofur's hat. "the others have gone with gandalf to get supplies and some ponies ." she said, not even looking away from the hat. "eat up and we'll be off. oh; we also have some of the moonshine and the rest of the food; so all of this will have to be eaten or used as snacks." she held the hat up to her eye and squinted then smiled.

"there you are mister bofur- granted the stitch isn't brilliant but it should hold for a while." she passed the hat back and he smiled and put the hat back on his head. "I do apologize for my behavior this morning mister dwalin- I am really sorry if I offended." she looked at the floor and dwalin was speechless; it was a long time since he dealt with a woman and he looked pleadingly at his brother who just smiled and tucked into his breakfast.

"d-don't worry miss luna- I was just shocked; my mother did that to me and it bought some old memories. nothing was fine; but I think thorin was a bit undone; he's never been bested by a woman who wasn't his sister: though it was hilarious." he reassured her but it didn't do any change. he looked at thorin and smiled, "you're not offended; right thorin?" and thorin coughed on his drink and glared at dwalin but one look at her anxious face and he sighed.

"yes we are not offended, don't worry miss luna." and she visibly relaxed and smiled.

"good! now eat; I'm starving!" and she leapt on to a chair and started to wolf down food at a fast rate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

they packed up the rest of the uneaten food and rushed to the green dragon. "forgive me but how old are you?" asked nori and immediately dori clocked him round the back of the head.

"you don't ask a woman her age!" dori scolded "forgive nori he isn't exactly known for his manners around women." luna just let out a bright laugh and patted nori's shoulder.

"don't worry mister nori- I am not like most women and for your curiosity I'm 21 winters." and she left the two brothers, who were stunned.

"21 winters? what have they been through?!" hissed nori as he watched luna being hugged by león as he and luca gave her a necklace, and carefully clasped it around her neck. they watched the family moment and they couldn't help but feel anger at the monster who caused this.

"enough that it will always linger, but we will make sure they will never again feel that pain." replied dori as they mounted their ponies and waited for everyone to join them.

"could we make a quick stop on the way?" asked león as he pushed some hair off his brother's face. thorin accepted and the hollybushes led them to a clearing in the forest.

"company of thorin oakenshield; this is our mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"this is our mother." luca said as he showed them their mother's grave. the forest was beautiful, it was alive with bird song and the gentle rustling of the trees. the grave its self was modest and a patch of eustoma grew in front of it.

"mommy," luna smiled at the head stone as she knelt by it, "this is going to be our last goodbye for a while now. we're going on an adventure with bilbo. I'll miss you and i promise I'll come back." she fisted the grass as tears slipped down her tanned cheeks "you're free now- we're free and… and" she fell into silent sobs as her brothers hugged either side of her.

"we'll miss you mother, and I promise that I will protect our family." luca said in a determined voice as the three picked a flower each and headed back to the ponies. the company looked at the siblings and luca nodded to thorin, "we know a short cut to the main road from here." he said and thorin let him pull into the lead.

the journey was fun, león was chatting with bombur and bilbo about recipes, luna was giggling and laughing at the antics of kili, fili and bofur whilst learning bifur's sign language so that they could communicate and luca…

"I couldn't give a flying rats arse!" he yelled at slightly pale oin, he had gained everyone's attention, "if you think I'm just going to sell this off, you've another thing coming! it was my grandfather's and I bloody well intend to give it to either my child or my brother and sister's heirs, not to a greedy old fool who'd let it collect dust in some dingy treasury!" he finished with and icy tone before glaring at the dwarf and pulling his pony round to join dori, nori and ori.

"what was all that about?" asked a slightly impressed nori, "I've never seen gloin look so scared in his life!" luca's shoulders heaved as he took in deep, laboured breaths before turning to him with a sad look in his eyes.

"he spotted my grandfather's fob watch," he pulled out a black object, the size of a large duck egg. it was flat and had many gems in the inlay and showed the image of two koi fish, made to look like the ying yang symbol. the opened it up and it showed a mother of pearl clock face with bright silver numbers and ticking hands, the inlay was a soft sky blue and in black calligraphy, the phrase, "tide and time waiteth for no man" was seen. the back of the fob watch had a deep blue tinge to it and had a stylized water lily in white on it.

"it is a beautiful piece luca, what did oin say about it?" nori asked as luca rubbed a thumb over the glass before closing it and hiding it somewhere on his person.

"he wanted to buy it." was the stiff reply and the brothers shared a look between them; although he was a good banker, gloin never understood the sentimental value of things, "he said that it would fetch a good price and that the money would do more better that the watch." he spat out as he burnt holes into the back of the dwarf's head, "and well you heard my answer."

oin sighed and slowed his horse to join the trio, "I apologies for my brother, he's a stickler for money and well… he" he tapered off not knowing how to finish. luca just sighed and looked at the horizon.

"apologies aren't needed oin; I probably reacted too strongly; it's the only heir loom that I managed to get from our old home last night. that necklace, luna is wearing was her great grandmother's; it's been passed down from each female in the family for generations. león has our great grandfather's ring. our father sold everything else and melted the others. I also managed to savage this." he looked around quickly and pulled out a beautiful but damaged piece of jewellery.

"I want to mend it and give it to bilbo; as thanks for all the help he has given us. however;" he put it back in his satchel and smirked, "I might just save it for something completely different." nori followed the smirking hobbit's gaze and had to bite back his laughter. bilbo was practically fawning over thorin and thorin was gazing longingly at the hobbit.

"ah, a wedding present, well we might have a problem with that." said nori and luca looked at him, "our king suffers from extreme emotional constipation- he couldn't express his feelings if his life depended on it." they stifled their laughter until león put in:

"oh please; it took mr bilbo is like emotional quicksand; once he doubts, say goodbye to any chance of him acting upon his desires." the three then cracked up loudly, drawing the attentions of their talk's subjects.

"what's so amusing león?" asked bilbo and they all cracked up again.

"oh nothing mr bilbo!" smiled luna as she looked at her brothers, "I was just remarking that mr nori's hair reminded me of those star fishes you showed us when we were younger." she smiled sweetly and bilbo just looked fondly back at her before turning back and gazing upon thorin's back.


End file.
